


Our Reality // Loki x OC

by savystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Gods and Goddesses, Heavy Angst, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Romantic Fluff, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, why am I not asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savystark/pseuds/savystark
Summary: Loki is locked up in an inescapable cell in the avengers tower, absolutely alone. Not even Thor bothered to visit him. He's exercised the few options he has to occupy his time, and now sits on his uncomfortable kitchen chair pretending to read the closest book to him.Basically, his reality sucked. That is, until he met Genesis Rey Winslow.She gave him a new reality-- and in this one he wasn't so miserable.





	Our Reality // Loki x OC

"Mr. Stark? You have a visitor..." Peter said as he called to his mentor, hoping Tony could save him. She was a pretty girl.

Peter couldn't talk to pretty girls. Awkwardness started to build up as he struggled with something good to say. He was by no means trying to get a date, but he _was_ trying to avoid making a complete and utter fool of himself

Come on spidey...

"Rhodey, I swear to god-- Holy Toledo it's my favorite space kid!" Tony exclaimed as he rounded the corner. He ran at Gen full forced, embracing her in a big bear hug that lifted her off her feet. She hugged back in an instant. When they broke, Tony introduced her to a confused Peter.

"Genny, this is Peter Parker, my padawan. Peter, this is Genesis Winslow, my part time child. When she's not playing god in another galaxy." Tony gives Genesis a playful grin.

"Goddess, dimwit." She corrects like second nature.

"All this time?!" Tony gasps dramatically. Peter grinned at the unamused look Genesis gave her step-in father.

"So, are you staying or just visiting? Friday has already notified my staff to refresh your room." Tony asked. She sighed, obviously exhausted. Her eye bags were dark and her eyelids hung lower than normal. Even her voice showed fatigue.

"I'm staying for awhile. maybe longer than usual." She said, collapsing on the nearby couch, throwing her feet up on the coffee table. Tony took the spot next to her and Peter sat down in the love seat across from the two. He watched her close her eyes in surrender to her thoughts.

"Did something happen or did you just miss me too much?" Tony spoke, and Genesis giggled softly.

"Both. Nothing terribly bad. It just sucks. All of it. I need some sleep and time to process." She sighed, learning over to get more comfortable on the couch. Before either of them could say anything, she layed down across the couch.

”Here is fine. Don’t wanna,” she paused and inhaled the distinct scent Tony’s place always had, no matter where he lived or how long it had been. “Don’t wanna walk.” She finished her lazy thought. Tony face palmed, but inside felt warm and fuzzy.

* * *

 

“


End file.
